Wake Me When September Starts
by knockturnalleys
Summary: This is the year 1976. The marauders were out in an riot. The girls stayed calm... well, most of them. And there was the OWLs, what could possibly happen at Hogwarts? And what will happen for years to come? Well, who knows.


**A/N: I love writing Harry Potter fan fictions, especially writing about the Marauders. So I was scrolling on tumblr one day and then I came across all these** **headcanons about the Marauders and I thought how amazing it would be if I created a multi-chap about their lives at Hogwarts and later on. I try to keep them in character as possible.**

* * *

There were things that Lily loved about the summer holidays, and then there were some that she hated. The list was overly simple: 1. No James Potter, 2. She could see her family again (whom she missed very much when she was away) and spend two months with them, 3. She could do research and whatever she couldn't do back at Hogwarts. On the downside: 1. She couldn't see her friends (Marlene, Mary and the others), 2. She hated the arguments that she and Petunia had, 3. She was away from the magic of Hogwarts. Being away from both Hogwarts and her family was pain (or any of them, really), so it sometimes seemed to her as if she had two homes instead of one. But like all families, both of hers seemed to be a little messed up.

To her parents, she was Lily Evans, extraordinary girl and powerful witch (kind of), but to her sister, whom she loved very dearly, she was a freak and a psychopath who disrupted her 'normal' life and that she should leave the house and never come back. She tried to make Petunia understand, but no matter how hard she tried, it always strengthened the idea that she was a freak in Petunia's eyes. She had grown weary of chasing after her sister, so she resorted to ignore whatever harming words came from her sisters mouth and continued the treat her the same as before.

Her family back at Hogwarts was much different to the one she had here in England.

It is, you can say, far more messed up than the one that she was used to all the years before knowing that she had magic in her veins. But how messed up it was, there was love, a different sort than being a daughter, and she received next to no hurt there. The gryffindor bunch were loud, reckless, and sometimes quite negligent to your feelings, but they were loyal, kind and protected their own with every ounce of strength they have.

Her best friends in Gryffindor were probably Marlene McKinnon, whose the second youngest in a family of seven (which is pretty stressful seeing as the other six were all quite outstanding), Dorcas Meadows, probably the smartest girl in the school and whose jinxing abilities not to be questioned. The three of them are usually together, rarely to be seen apart.

The other two Gryffindor girls that she sometimes hangs out with are Mary MacDonalds and Alice Fortescue, who are both pretty cool.

The ones who made Gryffindor for her 'messed up' could only be the marauders. They only recently adopted the name, only at the end of last term. No one knows why the sudden boy band name but they all learned to roll along with it. The group comprised of one arrogant toe rag - James Potter whose father invented Sleekeazy's Hair Potion but who has never taken the liberty of managing his rats nest of a hair and furthermore, likes to mess it up. Then there's Sirius Black, lover of leather, motorcycles and dangerous pranks. Remus Lupin who's the only sensible nut in the pile but lacks the ability to take care of his troublesome friends. Lastly, Peter Pettigrew, who, as far as Lily knows, is kind of the adopted pet that the other boys keeps around and on a leash.

They liked playing pranks, especially on the teachers and a few unsuspecting Hufflepuffs or Syltherins, and most of the time they got caught, whether during or after the prank. So most of the days you would likely be able to see Filch nashing his jaws while scribbling down their names and crimes with Potter and Black with smirks on their faces, standing behind the caretaker, congratulating each other on whatever they had managed to pull off.

The thought made Lily frown. Then she looked down to the pile of black robes that she had been folding.

She was going back, back to all of her friends and even some of the people she disliked but could manage (by ignoring them, naturally) and to the warm cozy fireplace of the Gryffindor common room, which, would be her responsibility right now. For in the middle of the holidays, she had received a letter that had the Gryffindor prefect badge in the envelope. It had made her day.

The frown on Lily's face had gone now, to be replaced by a small smile.

She looked back down at her cluttered bed and gave a sigh, she had not bothered to be careful with her things when she got them out of her closet, and had thrown them unceremoniously on her bed, and it was all over the place.

She picked each of them up and lay them on the floor of her trunk. This cost her almost half an hour but she had time left until it was time to say goodbye and go back to Hogwarts. After locking the trunk she skipped back downstairs to spend one last hour with her parents before hailing a cab and driving to Kings Cross Station for another year at Hogwarts.

Getting into platform nine and three quarters were fairly easy, but doing it so that no muggles would see was hard.

Looking left and right as she pushed her trunk towards platform ten and nine, slowing down when she got close. When the muggles were all looking the other way, she slipped through the walls and emerged, on the other side, of platform nine and three quarters, the scarlet steam train, the Hogwarts Express waiting for the students to climb aboard.

Through the mist and the steam she spotted a boy in an oversized sweater, with greasy black hair and a hooked nose, a trunk far too big for him trailing behind him. "Severus!" she shouted and the boy turned back to see her, with a wide grin on his face. "Lily!"

They helped each other get their trunks on the train and pick a compartment. "So Sev, as I've told you before I have been made Gryffindor prefect, so I can't exactly stay with you any longer, I have to go and see the head boy and girl for the details and I'll come back." Severus Snape gave her a small smile and replied, "Of course. But Lily, when you come back, tell me who has been made the Slytherin prefect, I would very much want to know." She promised that she would and then she walked out of the compartment and to the end of the train.


End file.
